FoxgloveParah
- Normal= - Irritated= - Horrified= }} |Row 1 title = Trolltag |Row 1 info = foxgloveParah |Row 2 title = Typing Quirk |Row 2 info = She uses the ~ symbol at the end of her sentences. She replaces rn and nn with m and tt with H, and prefers to use smilies with rounded mouths. I.E: c: :c ouo |Row 3 title = Blood |Row 3 info = Dark Blue (#00007A) |Row 4 title =Strife Specibus |Row 4 info =Whipkind |Row 5 title =Symbol |Row 5 info = A modified Taurus sign. |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info =7 Sweeps |Row 7 title = Fetch Modus |Row 7 info = Seedkind - In order to retrieve an item, she must fist find the seed for the item in one of the labeled packets, then plant it. It will sprout the item inside. It's fairly difficult to find the right seed, though! }} Be the pan-damaged troll Your name is TAVLYN VENNIA, and you are a chubby, 7 sweep old troll. You are KIND OF AN AIRHEAD. You live on Alternia with your Lusus, Parah the MILK COW, in a large WINDMILL-LIKE HIVE. It’s surrounded by other old, ruined windmills, a series of connected streams and lakes, and lots of grass, plants and flowers. Your Lusus really doesn’t like it when you explore the ruins, ESPECIALLY the more complete ones. You could really hurt yourself, and then where would you be? But I digress. Like almost all other trolls, you have many INTERESTS. You really like PLANTS AND FLOWERS, not for their colors, but for their many different varieties and shapes'. Though you don’t really mind the colors, either. You also really like to keep track of other people’s relationships on your very own SHIPPING WALL. You even DRAW all of the silly doodles yourself, which is yet another interest of yours. You’re not the best artist, but you’re still PRETTY GOOD. You like to draw your MMO game characters occasionally. You also really like to SING AND DANCE, but you’re ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE AT IT. It doesn’t stop you, though. While not particularly interested in it, you’re pretty good at MEDICAL STUFF. Well, you’re good with bandages at least, and have a pretty good idea of how to stop bleeding. After trying to stop a, er, friend of yours bleeding with your scarf, though, you've come to the conclusion that scarves make terrible bandages. You really miss that scarf. Of course you have plenty of things you REALLY DON’T LIKE, too. You aren’t fond of pain. In fact, you’re KIND OF A PANSY and try to avoid fighting with other trolls as much as possible, if only to save yourself from the results. You are also ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED of heights. You’d much prefer to stay ' ON THE GROUND' at all times if possible. You also really don’t like BRIGHT RED. It’s just really irritating to look at. Another thing that really grinds your gears is being unable to do something. You just have to do something, all the time, even if it’s just walking in circles. You have been told that your think pan is damaged once, but you really don’t think so. You’re NOT THAT BAD. Really. Of course, other bits of your behavior, such as your NEVER-ENDING ENERGY and OVERALL CHEERINESS might be another reason you’ve been told that. You’re obviously not very popular, but you REALLY DON’T CARE. While you’re pretty good at shipping, you’re KIND OF OBLIVIOUS to what’s going on with your own quadrants, and have a very hard time shipping anybody with yourself. You JUST DON’T KNOW. It’s just hard. It’s hard and nobody understands. Your STRIFE SPECIBI is of the WhipKind, but it's kinda hard to use since you don't fight much. If you were playing Sgrub, your title would be the Maid of Joy, and your land would be the Land of Flowers and Waves. Your Trolltag is foxgloveParah, and you speak in a very cheerful and lighthearted mamer~ It’s very hard to take you seriously~! Category:Troll Category:Ossy Darling Category:Female Category:Teal/Blue Blood